Cayendo En La Tentación
by Crayolatita
Summary: ¿Qe pasa si Edward decide ir mas alla la primera vez que besa a Bella? ... Mucho Lemon No leer si No Les Gusta


_**Hay Pequeñas modificaciones en esta historia, como que Charlie si sabe que salio con Edward.**_

_- ¿Y si te quedas esta noche?, y si me abrazas en la cama -_

**POV BELLA**

Luego de la salida con Edward, quede mentalmente agotada., así que decidí saltearme la cena e irme a dormir directamente … o al menos eso creí.

-Bella, ¿eres tu?

-Si Char … si papá

-Has tardado bastante, estaría bien cenar juntos

Al carajo me plan de saltearme la cena, tendría que someterme a los interrogatorios de charlie en donde solo le faltaba la luz esa que te taladra los ojos.

-Esta bien papá, pondré la mesa y te aviso cuando todo este listo.

Deje mi bolso en la silla y me dirigí a la cocina a preparar la lasaña que tanto le gustaba a charlie. Mientras cocinaba no paraba de pensar en él, sus perfectos rasgos, esa sonrisa, sus ojos, esa boca que te tienta, todo de el era comestible … _(uff bella ya para o te cocinaras antes que la lasaña)_

Termine con lo mió y llame a Charlie a comer, él se sentó en su habitual lugar y yo en el mió. Pasamos unos 10 minutos en silencio y la tortura comenzó.

-Como te ha ido en tu salida?

-hum … Bien, ya conoces a Edward es muy caballero (_Talvez demasiado, todavía ni me ha besado)_

_- _Supongo … y, ¿donde han ido?

-A caminar por ahí

- Te gusta?

-es un lindo chico (_pero claro que m gusta mi dios!… estoy perdidamente enamorada de él … ¿pero eso no podia decírselo a charlie o si?)_

_- _y ya has, tu sabes … ¿ pasado de la primera base?. Porque si ha sido así creo que tendríamos que charlar, o si te ha tocado … porque si te ha toado te juro que le volare esos cabellos que tiene y ese aire se hombre serio, tremendo hi …

-Papá! No eh estado con Edward, el es … algo clásico. (_La sangre se me había acumulado en la cara, era momento de una digna retirada)_ Me voy a dormir, deja los platos en el fregadero, hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana Cielo.

Subí la escalera casi corriendo y me metí al baño a darme una ducha. Mientras me bañaba, mis recuerdos vagaron por el cuerpo de mi amor nuevamente.

Era perfecto en cualquier sentido de la palabra, bueno, si fuera por mi le sacaría esa caballerosidad innata que tiene.

Realmente estaba volviéndome loca, jamás en la vida había deseado a un hombre de la manera en que deseaba a Edward, necees citaba sentirlo conmigo, necesitaba sentir que era MIO. Supongo que tendría que esperar.

El agua se volvió fría y supe que era momento de salir, me enfunde en mi piyama corto porque la condenada de Alice había tirado todas mis ropas rotas que usaba para dormir así que solo me coloque la única remera con hombros caídos gris que dejaba ver mi ombligo _(estupida Alice, moriré de frió por tu culpa_) y un pequeño short negro de calza.

Salí de la ducha y me dirigí a mi habitación, me tape con las mantas e intente dormir.

3:00 de la madrugada

_Edward… Edward, regresa, ven … te necesito no! Edward No! No te vayas!_

Me levante de golpe …

-Edward. Susurre entre la oscuridad y visualice sus ojos brillando en una esquina

Creyendo que era solo parte de mi pesadilla me incline para prender la luz de mi mesita lo mas rápido que pude y cuando volví a mi lugar el seguía apoyado sobre la esquina de la ventana con sus ojos brillando, ese brillo que no supe identificar.

-Edward, ¿Ha sucedido algo?

-has dicho mi nombre, has soñado conmigo

- ven siéntate

Se acerco y se sentó frente a mi

-¿Porque estas aquí?

- solo quería … tal vez no debí molestarte lo siento

-no! (_tal vez sonó muy alto_) quédate conmigo

- lo siento bella, ha sido un error mi idea.

- vamos ¿y si te quedas esta noche? ¿y si me abrasas en la cama?

- solo quería intentar algo. Dijo susurrando

-¿Qué?

-sh …

Se acerco peligrosamente a mi boca, no me moví, estaba a la expectativa de su acercamiento. Sabia que si daba un paso en falso no se contendría y mi vida acabaría con el, en ese momento descubrí que esa idea no me aterraba.

- este muy quieta. Volvió a decir demasiado cerca y su dulce aliento me gol por nublándome los sentidos. Y paso … me picaron los labios exactamente unos segundos antes de que sus fríos labios chocaran contra los míos, una extraña sensación exploto dentro de mi … _Lujuria._

Su boca se amoldo a la mía y antes de pensarlo la abrí dejando lugar a su lengua que exploro mi boca muy sutilmente, me mareé … _deseo._

Enrede mis dedos en su nuca y lo acerque mas a mi, coloco las suyas en mi cintura y el frió de su piel me hizo soltar un gemido.

Eso era todo … habíamos pasado la línea y no volveríamos atrás … _pasión._

Edward respondió a mi gemido ronroneando en mi boca, antes de pensarlo estaba sentada ahorcajadas de el, besándolo desesperadamente. Mis manos paseaban por las líneas de su espalda delineando los músculos que se marcaban a través de ella, el pasaba sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta hasta llegar a casi tocar mis senos y paro en seco

-NO bella, no se si podré lo siento. Dijo alejándome, me aferre a el, era momento de ser la mujer …

_-_quédate conmigo, quédate esta noche edward. Susurre sobre su boca y moví mi cadera haciendo fricción entre nuestras intimidad, edward soltó un gruñido y estampo su boca con la mía.

-Te necesito, te amo. Agrego en un jadeo mientras yo continuaba moviéndome contra el. Estaba dicho, nada de esto podia salir mal … _amor_.

Edward aferro su agarre en mi cintura y me coloco sobre la cama, se posiciono sobre mi y descendió por mi mandíbula hasta mi pecho dejando besos apasionados por donde pasaba, su intimidad se restregaba con la mía, la ropa ya molestaba.

Dirigí mis manos temblorosas hacia la cremallera de su pantalón temiendo que en cualquier momento me detuviera, se alejo y mi cara decayó pero solo se paro y tiro de mi.

-Ahora si … murmuro estampando sus labios contra los míos

Guiada por una fuerza desconocida en mi arañe despacio su abdominales hasta el comienzo de sus pantalones y lo escuche soltar un gruñido gutural cuando desabroche su cinturón, el sonido de la cremallera fue el que rompió el silencio.

-Quiero hacer todo contigo. Susurre sobre sus labios. -Déjame probarte.

Edward me miro con dura que se disipo cuando esbozo su mejor sonrisa de lado.

-Hazme lo que quieras, soy tuyo …

Levanto los brazos y se le marcaron los músculos mientras yo retiraba la remera sobre sus hombros, me lamí el labio de anticipación. Me arrodille dejando besos húmedos a mi paso mientras besaba su pecho, su abdomen, su ombligo y llegue … metí la mano con una decisión desconocida en sus boxers y los baje, su intimidad apareció ante mi.

-Bella, después de esto me toca …

La frase murió en el aire cuando metí toda su intimidad en mi boca, jamás pensé que haría algo así pero edward me hacia perder la cabeza. Lamí, bese y mordisquee toda su extensión, hasta que lo sentí tensarse, tome sus manos y las guié a mi cabeza, el enterró sus dedos en mi cabello y me marco el ritmo, su fin había llegado, gruño y largo mi nombre entre un jadeo para venirse en mi boca, limpie todo y subí para besarlo con su sabor todavía en mi boca.

Edward me levanto como si de una pluma se tratase y yo enrede mis piernas en su cadera, nuestros sexos se rozaron y provocaron un grito ahogado.

Me estampó contra la pared perdiendo la delicadeza, me encantaba, me encantaba que conmigo solo pudiera ser él, no un ser que debe controlarse para no lastimar a la persona que ama, el nunca me lastimaría.

Mi cuerpo quedo entre la pared y el suyo, enredo sus dedos n los míos y los puso por encima de mi cabeza sin soltarme, la punta de su erección rozo mi intimidad. Me beso como si no hubiera después mientras se deslizaba dentro mío. Una vez adentro el tiempo se hizo eterno hasta que moví mis caderas contra el buscando mas contacto, Edgar nunca soltó mis manos y comenzó a embestirme rápidamente; mis gritos eran ahogados por su boca. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así pero empecé a sentir que explotaría y jadee

-Estoy … cer ..

-Ven conmigo Bella … te amo. Soltó edward antes de besarme y hacerme tocar el cielo con las manos, las luces color blancas estallaron detrás de mis parpados, me moví frenéticamente contra el y lo sentí descargar contra mi, la cara de Edward no tenia precio, parecía un animal, en busca de su presa y eso me excitaba.

Me desplome y recargue mi peso en el, extrañamente sentía ganas de mas… el pareció entenderlo porque me bajo y se coloco tras de mi presionando su erección contra mi trasero empujándome hasta la cama, llegue a ella y me manejo como muñeca, me subió a ella y me hizo colocar las rodillas en el colchón y las manos en la cabecera de espaldas a el, se coloco detrás mió y comenzó a besarme el cuello mientras se frotaba contra mi trasero

-Edward, por favor … Gemí como un gatito mojado

-Quieres que lo intente? Pregunto con voz extremadamente ronca

-Quiero que pruebes todo de mi. Solté cuando sentí la punta de su erección presionando contra mi trasero

Edward coloco sus manos sobre las mías en la cabecera y me embistió desde atrás. La presión y algo de dolor se hicieron presentes pero pasaron rápido, él no para de moverse yo lo seguía, solo se escuchaban el sonido de nuestras pieles chocar, sentí palpitar a edward dentro mió y me corri para después de os estocadas mas el me siguiera y se vaciara en mi, salio y me recostó en la cama con mucha delicadeza, nuestras respiraciones se acomodaron mientras nos abrazábamos de la manera mas intima posible, nuestro cuerpos entrelazados bajo las sabanas que el nos tapo.

-Eso fue …

- Especial, completo el besando mi cabeza

- Gracias por hacer esto amor, te amo con el alma. Comente acariciando su pecho

-Gracias a ti hermosa bella, ahora descansa, yo cuidare tus sueños

-No hace falta … soñare contigo. Y cerré los ojos escuchado a edward susurrar un te amo y la nana que había compuesto para mi.


End file.
